Kingdom Hearts: Dark-Born
by DarkHeartHybrid
Summary: One moment, Sora and Kairi were having "a moment", the next Riku finds a guy passed out in a crater with a deformed arm, what could this mean? Who is he? And why does he have a Heart filled with Darkness? Takes place after Dream Drop Distance. Please R&R!


**Kingdom Hearts Dark-Born**

_Everyone knows that a Heart is made of both Light and Darkness,_

_And that the Heartless come from the Darkness inside the Heart,_

_Yet Hearts of Pure Light can exist,_

_But what if a Heart of Pure Darkness was created,_

_And the owner __**wasn't **__a Heartless, _

_What if this Heart's owner, was in fact,_

_A key piece to stopping the Heartless and preventing the world's destructions_

_If only the owner could remember more than just his name_

**Destiny Isles**

As dusk descended on Destiny Isle, **Sora, Riku **and **Kairi** were all sitting on the beach, looking out upon the sea, yet Riku looked troubled by the peaceful sight.

"What's up Riku?" Sora asked his best friend, worried that his friend was hiding something.

"I don't get something about this," Riku replied sincerely, but Kairi knew something was up, Riku was smart why would this confuse him?

"What don't you get?" Kairi asked him worriedly.

"This is a brilliant view and completely romantic area," Riku replied with a sly grin, "Yet I don't get why you haven't made a move on Kairi yet, Sora?"

Sora turned bright red, while Kairi turned away to hide her blushing.

"And why you haven't tried either Kairi? Are you two not interested in each other anymore or what?" Riku asked playfully as Kairi whipped round and glared at him. Anyone could see that Sora and Kairi really liked each other, it was just a matter of when they would get together.

"We... umm... I... uh…" Sora was at a loss for words at his friends' blunt comment, then Riku suddenly started laughing at their reactions.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Riku said in between laughs, "Guess I'm not welcome anymore?" He stood up and walked away from the two, who just looked at each other before turning away and blushing even more.

Sora turned around and met Kairi's beautiful crystal blue eyes and leaned into her, while she did the same. They both closed their eyes and slowly leaned in even more.

But just as their lips were about to touch, Riku's voice interrupted their moment.

"Sora, Kairi, come quick, this is serious." His voice sounded urgent and was trembling ever so slightly.

Sora jumped up and helped Kairi to her feet and they started to run in the direction of Riku's voice. It didn't take long to find him, and what he had called them for.

In a small crater a few feet away from Riku, was a boy. He looked to be about sixteen years old and had pitch black spiky hair that was streaked with silver. He had a small x scar on his right cheek and was wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt and black combats with red sneakers. He didn't look injured but for his right arm. It was as black as night and was slightly deformed. It looked more like something from a Heartless. The boy groaned before slowly waking up, Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades, The Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn respectively.

The boy woke to the two Keyblade right by his face, which made him jump slightly, but he relaxed after he saw they weren't going to attack him, yet. The boy had eyes the colour of fresh blood, but they were slits, like a snake's. He looked at his arm and simply dispersed the arm and returned it to a normal one in a small puff of black smog.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Kairi demanded from him, hiding behind the two boys, not wanting to summon her Keyblade yet. "Answer me!"

"My name, its Drako." The boy told them, "Why I'm here, couldn't tell you."

"Tell us why you're here," Kairi told him, "Or these two will destroy you"

"I can't tell you, because I don't even know why I'm here, or where I came from or even who I am, just my name that's it." Drako told them, looking calm but his eyes were filled with fear.

"Why are you not a Heartless? Your Heart has no light, so you should be a Heartless."

"I. Don't. Know. Okay?" Drako replied, stating each word in frustration.

Sora and Riku dismissed their Keyblades and shared a look before turning to Kairi and nodding. A portal of light opened up and Riku helped Drako to his feet. He tilted his head in the direction of the portal, and Drako simply nodded in understanding. Sora and Kairi went first, then Drako and Riku brought up the rear.

**Yen Sid's Tower POV change= Drako**

I opened my eyes as soon as I touched the ground, but I wasn't expecting this. It was a tall tower reaching up to the sky and had a few windows up along it. Unfortunately, the tower was surrounded by black creatures.

_Shadows and Soldiers,_ a vaguely familiar voice told me, but I didn't know where it came from, _they are Heartless, and they are the key to your strength._

'Alright then,' I thought to myself, 'Let's get stronger'

I rushed forward and my arm changed into its clawed form, and as soon as a Shadow came near me, I slashed at it with my claws, splitting it in two.

"Let's hurry," I heard the white haired guy say as the three of them summoned those weapons of theirs'. They also rushed forward into the crowd and started slashing Heartless left, right and centre. I focused on the Heartless that came after me, which behaved more feral than the ones after the others. I had to slash three Shadows at once to make some room, briefly noting that my claws had sharpened and after each Soldier I took down, began getting longer. I quickly sped through a group of Heartless, spinning as I did, slicing them up and releasing Hearts from the creatures. The Heartless were quickly taken care of by myself and the other three.

As soon as we had finished, the girl decided to talk to me again.

"I'm Kairi, and it seems your no friend to the Heartless," she told, stating something obvious, "The spiky haired one is Sora and the other is Riku"

"Nice to meet you guys," I told them, dismissing my claws and waving to the others, "But am I the only one who noticed that the Heartless were more intent on attacking me than you three."

"No, I noticed it as well." Came a voice from the entrance to the tower. He was a tall old man with a large white beard and a tall blue hat with yellow stars and a moon on it and long blue robes. With him was a guy with red hair that spiked away from his face and had a black coat with a hood on.

"My name is Yen Sid, and this," Gesturing to the red head, "Is Lea, another Keyblade Wielder."

"Let me guess," I said, not caring who this guy was, "Those weapons this lot were using are Keyblades, and you two can use them as well."

"Yeah, you're very observant and talented, I might add."

"Thanks, I guess," I told him, not knowing how to take the compliment.

"Yen Sid, why does this guy have no Light in his Heart, yet he isn't a Heartless?" Kairi asked him.

"Come inside, it's not safe here, Heartless may yet strike again." Yen Sid ushered us inside and shut the doors. He led us up the stairs to his study and told us to sit down.

"Drako, yes?" Yen Sid asked me, "That is your name is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." I told them.

"You are not what I expected, Drako, but you are nonetheless a Dark-born."

Everyone, including myself was stunned that Yen Sid knew what I was, but how I wondered.

"And before you ask, a Dark-born is a being of Darkness who is born without Light in their Heart, whether it was extracted at birth, or simply it was not there. A Dark-born is said to be the bitter enemy of a Heartless, as the more Heartless a Dark-born defeats, the stronger it gets."

"So I'm sort of an anti-Heartless weapon, like a Keyblade." I said, not letting anything slip.

"No, you are alive and you have a mind of your own," He told me, "the decision to fight Heartless must be yours and yours alone, understand?"

I nodded in reply and stood up and went outside the tower, but Lea followed me outside. I gave him a glare that told him to go away, but he followed me as I sat down and comprehended everything that happened.

"Don't worry," Lea suddenly said, I looked at him with simple curiosity and asked him why, "Because I'm gonna help you find out who you are, and so are they." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder and I saw Sora, Riku and Kairi standing at the entrance, and Kairi waved.

"But why? You don't know me," I told him, confused as hell.

"Because we never turn down someone in need," He told me a fiery determination in his eyes, "Got it memorised?"

"Yeah, let's go," I told him as he helped me up and we went to join the others.

**Next Time**

**Drako and the gang head to Hollow Bastion to start looking for answers to his past, but what is the deal with Leon and Cloud?**

**Find out next time!**


End file.
